


Craving Attention

by AbandonedLibrary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Angst, Creampie, Fluff, Fondling, Insecure!Lance, Lonely!Lance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: Lance didn't mind that his team couldn't give him the attention he craved for.He really didn't mind.For there were others that would give it to  him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARMING: PLEASE READ BEFORE READING... wait wah? 
> 
> Soooo, I made this... for no particular reason then to work on my NSFW writing. Please remember I'm experimenting with alien biology in these series of one-shots/chapters. Doing this one as a technical one-shot as I don't know when I can update it. But, basically going to experiment a lot. Eventually down the road I'll be throwing some Klance in here, some shance... a little of shklance. 
> 
> But, for right now it's going to be The Blade of Marmora/Lance. There will be another story where it's going to be more fluffy and cute. With the Blade of Marmora members helping to support Lance. 
> 
> Anyway, yeah, so I'm doing this to help with some writing and to have some fun.

Lance didn't mind the fact that his team could be busy at times. He didn't mind the fact that Pidge started hanging out with him less and less in order to search for her brother. Which, was completely understandable after seeing that the Holt sibling had managed to escape prison with the rebel forces. Lance couldn't ask for her to stop in order to get attention from her. 

He didn't mind the fact that Hunk had been hanging out with Pidge and even Keith more than him. Hunk was a great guy and seemed to be gaining more confidence with the other two by his side. While a little jealous Lance would never take away something that helps his friend. 

Hell, he didn't even mind that Shiro and Allura's sole focus seemed to constantly be on Keith. The two almost holding the half-galran's hand whenever something happened. Shiro brought him on more important missions and Allura wanted to bring him during meetings with the Blade of Marmora. 

And to be honest, Lance didn't mind after hearing what happened to him. He couldn't imagine how lonely his life has been and there was a whole team that would give him the attention that he needed so long ago. Lance may self-proclaimed Keith as his rival... but he wasn't an asshole that didn't care about his friend's well being. 

Besides... there were other ways Lance got attention. 

“Aaahhh.... a little pent up today?” Lance moaned, feeling those delicious large hands moving up and down his body. Claw like fingers teasing his right nipple while the other hand lazily stroked his shaft from soft to hard. 

The glow of the mask behind him was bright and yet Lance found no discomfort in it. Instead, it turned him on even more and he turn to lick the side of the mask that elected a growl from the large Galran behind him. Lance knew by now that the growl wasn't scolding or in anger. Instead it was one of arousal and Lance purred when pants were being forced down. 

His boxers sliding with it until the human finally managed to step out of them. Lance shiver at how cold it was in one of the random rooms they decided to do this in. But, the warm body behind him brought him back to reality. 

“I already prepared.” Lance explained, shivering again when large hands spread his cheeks. Showing the loose hole that dripped with lube. Lance had noticed one of the members giving him a signal and he quickly went to his room to prepare. 

Many of the Blade of Marmora never took off their masks or uniform. Only a select few did and most of the time they quickly placed their masks back on. And considering Lance was trying to keep this a secret meant that he needed to do a few things to ensure they wouldn't be found out. 

In all honesty Lance didn't even know that Kolivan know he's been sleeping with more than half of his soldiers. It's something that Lance would rather try to avoid as once Kolivan knows he probably say something to Shiro and Allura. 

“Please touch me.” Lance whined, bringing a hand up to smooth over his chest. He loved the feeling of his chest being fondled and found ecstasy whenever his nipples were teased. He heard a chuckle like growl behind him and Lance purred when those large hands went back to his chest. 

The smoothed over his abs and massaged the muscles wherever they went. The hands were so big that Lance shook and he moaned deep when one started smoothing over his nipple. Pushing it in before pulling it out in a harsh pinch. 

The action caused his hard cock to jump and the Paladin stated shaking his bottom towards the other. Showing the Blade member his want getting a growl back for his actions. Lance grinned when he heard the sound of something opening and soon felt something big and wet slide up and down at the cleft of his ass. 

Lance moaned as the other started giving shallow thrusts in between his thighs. Pushing his legs together to get more pressure and friction along with making sure to slide right along with Lance's own cock. The human looked down to studied the almost neon purple alien cock slipping in between his thighs and rubbing against his cock with an excitement smile. 

Galran cocks, were surprisingly different like how many galrans were different form each other. This one was large and slightly glowing with the tip looking like a spear. It was warm and hot against his own cock making Lance squeeze around around the girth. 

His mouth watered in imaging what it would be like in his mouth and he wondered what the other tasted like. But, they didn't have too much time for he knew this member had to leave soon for a meeting and he needed to get ready for training. 

“Just put it in already. I want to feel you.” Lance panted, pressing his face against the cool steel wall. 

The other nodded and Lance felt the cock slowly slip away in a teasing manner. It made Lance turn around a pout which earned another hearty chuckle. Lance felt the hand that was on his chest moved up in order to playfully feel his lips. It was a signal to Lance who gladly opened his mouth and allowing those fingers inside for him to suck on. 

To keep him quiet. 

Lance felt his eyes roll back when the head of the cock push him. Almost wiggling into Lance in order to get deeper faster and helped along with Lance's own bucking. Blunt teeth bit down on the fingers that were inside his mouth for when he finally bottomed out to the other. 

The intense full feeling he had was addicting and the gently touches the other gave him even more so. The head of the alien's cock was flush against his prostate and Lance was already drooling from the spines of pleasure coursing through him. 

He wanted more though and started squeezing down on the cock making the galran above grunt and give out a loud moan. Finally the other pulled out and snapped forward making Lance grunt around the fingers in his mouth as he started going faster. 

The pace was brutal and the cock made his inside move constantly in order to accommodate the large cock. Lance whined at how full and amazing it was. Like this Lance felt wanted and he was showered with an attention that brought him pleasure in both body, mind and soul. 

It allowed him to survive in the cold heart of space. 

Lance was soon became consumed by the hot pleasure of being speared into again and again. His face a complete mess with a pile of drool on the floor. Another puddle was forming as cum dribbling to the ground showing that Lance was close. 

Lance screamed as his prostate was pulverized by the massive head. It was brutal and Lance body was losing strength as he was consumed under the crashing waves. His orgasms was ripped from him savagely and he bite down on the fingers clenching down on the massive cock. This seemed to bring the other over the edge as he soon felt something so hot and slippery gush inside him. 

It took a moment for the two to recover and the Marmora member behind him had to hold onto him. For Lance completely lost strength as he lay limp in the others massive arms. But, after a few minutes the Galran moved slipping out of Lance and tucking himself back in. 

Carefully he maneuvered Lance over to the towel they laid on the floor and gently placed him down. Lance continued to try to regain his strength as the other started to clean him off. Massaging aching muscles for standing in the position like he did. Making sure to be gentle as possible when he cleaned his messy hole that gushed the others cum. 

Once Lance was cleaned and dress he was cradled in the others arms in a manner that was intimate. But, it was welcomed for both parties for war weighed on all of them. This was a comfort to all of them and help push back the crippling effects of constant training and fighting. 

It would only last a few minutes, but is all they really needed. Once the room was cleaned and Lance was able to stand without falling back down to the ground did they leave. Not before the Galran would press his fingers to his lips like a kiss. 

Lance grinned and leaned up to kiss the side of the mask before he rushed away. His legs wobbling just a little bit from the activity that happened mere moment ago.

So yes, Lance didn't mind if his team gave him no attention. 

He was able to sustain himself and keep afloat with the one he gets from the assassins. 

But, a part of him still longed for his team.


End file.
